Jirayu Tangsrisuk
Perfil * Nombre: จิรายุ ตั้งศรีสุข / Jirayu Tangsrisuk * Apodo: James / เจมส์, James Ji, JJ * Profesión: Actor, Cantante y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Pichit Provincia, Tailandia * Altura: 184cm * Peso: 70kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo Zodiacal: Virgo Dramas * Payakorn Sorn Ruk (Channel 3, 2020) * Krong Karm (Channel 3, 2019) * Game Sanehha (Channel 3, 2018) * Nueng Dao Fah Diew (Channel 3, 2018) * Buang Hong (Channel 3,2017) * Padiwarada (Channel 3, 2016) * Neung Nai Suang (Channel 3, 2015) * Ruk Sutrit (Channel 3, 2013) * Tong Neu Gao (Channel 3, 2013) * Suparburoot Jutathep (Channel 3,2013) Películas * Timeline (2014) * First Love (2013) * khun thong dang (2015) papel de voz Premios * 2014 - The Great Award for Dara Daily Front Page Darling Of The Year 2013 * 2014 - Komchadluek Award 11th for Male Popular Vote * 2014 - Kerd Award * 2014 - Nine Entertainment Awards for most popular vote * 2014 - Ganesha Award for Best Leading Actor and Media Favorite (Received two awards) * 2014 - Zen Stylish Awards 2014 * 2014 - Hamburger Best Cover Ever 2002-2014 Conciertos *'(2017) '''James4D: Concert *'(2017) Love is in the Air: Channel 3 Charity Concert *(2015) Magic James: The Concert *(2015) Lor Mak Mak Concert *(2014) James Ji Monkey King Fan Meeting *(2014) The K Festival concert in Incheon, South Korea ''(invitado)'' Anuncios : '''2017 *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt : Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt Drink two new flavors, you have to try *OPPO Mobile : OPPO R9s Black Edition : 2016 *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt Drink (new phenomenon) *AIS เปลี่ยนมือถือ 2G เป็น 3G/4G ไม่ต้องเปลี่ยนเบอร์ ไม่มีค่าเครื่อง *AIS แลกพอยท์ ลุ้นกินเที่ยวฟรี! ที่ฮอกไกโดกับเจมส์ จิ *AISเอไอเอส ชุด มั่นใจเอไอเอส ซิมไม่ดับ *Scotch Puree 10 Berry : Scotch Puree sets The Fan (James Chirayu) *Aquafina Vit Zaa : AQUAFINA Vit Zaa 'Magic' *Meiji Bulgaria : Meiji Bulgaria The great advantage to the people who love themselves choose. What are you waiting for? *Baoji : Baoji shoes wear it everyday and be stylish everywhere like James Ji : 2015 *เมืองไทยประกันชีวิต ชุด เมืองไทย I Love You *สก๊อต เพียวเร่ ชุด Perfect Care *เมืองไทยประกันชีวิต ชุด เมืองไทยสมายคลับ *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt (Meiji Bulgaria Golden Honey). *AIS LIVE 360 เติมทุกองศากับความพิเศษ *AIS One-2-Call! ลงทะเบียนซิมเติมเงิน ฟรี : 2014 *Toyota Vios Control Your Destination *เซเว่น อีเลฟเว่น ชุด อย่าลืมมื้อเช้ากับเจมส์ที่ 7-Eleven *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt (delicious every day) with Meiji Bulgaria. *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt (delicious every day to get together with James) *เครื่องดื่มน้ำผลไม้ มินิทเมด ชุด สดชื่นกว่าเดิม *TOYOTA Vios (Everywhere Everyone )(V Control Go Japan). *TOYOTA วีออส-วีโก้ ชุด ฟุตบอลโลก 2014 *TOYOTA Vios TRD Sportivo 2014 series Driven By Style. *ทีวีดิจิทัลช่อง 3 ชุด ประสบการณ์สู่อนาคต *AIS set -AIS 3G 2100 ให้คุณสัมผัสศึกลูกหนังโลกที่บราซิล *AIS sets Premier League Live mobile app AIS On Air *UNIQLO clothing *Baoji shoes : 2013 *Wuttisak Clinic *เอไอเอส ชุด AIS 3G 2100 มาอยู่ใกล้กัน *เอไอเอส ชุด AIS Mobile Barclays Premier League *TOYOTA Vios All New Vios 2013 ชุด V Control *7-eleven sets of stamps love Thailand. *7-eleven sets ลุ้นโชคทั่วไทย 56. *เอไอเอส ชุด AIS 3G 1-2-Call! Freedom Unlimited *เอไอเอส ชุด AIS 3G 1-2-Call โปรโทรทุกค่าย *AIS set WeChat *AIS set AIS 3G iFAIR *AIS set AIS mPAY Rabbit *Krispy Kreme Doughnuts *Meiji Bulgaria Yoghurt ( *TOYOTA Vios (Welcome to my family) with Toey Jarinporn Joonkiat *เครื่องดื่มน้ำผลไม้ มินิทเมด ชุด ขอพร : 2012 *Catalogue Friday Curiosidades * Educación: Rangsit University Facultad de artes * Hobbies: Cantar, tocar la guitarra, bailar * Comida favorita: Carne de res, Sushi, Fresa * Lema: Haz el bien, piensa que el bien y la bondad volverán a nosotros. Galería James-2.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-2.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-3.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-4.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-6.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-8.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-7.jpg Jirayu Tangsrisuk-5.jpg Categoría:TLActor